1971
by The Silver Owl
Summary: Perhaps not the most original story idea but this documents the Marauders' school years up to Harry's school years with a few added twists. It's an alternate universe and the plot in mind is quite complicated. Please read and review.
1. Preparing for Hogwarts

**AN:** This is a fanfiction piece I've had in my head to write. It is in no way an attempt to make fun of, claim ownership of, or make money from. The stories concerning the life and time of _Harry James Potter_ and author J.K. Rowling has created this fictional world. Since I am weird and strange, I have decided to start from scratch. In other words, I'm starting from the beginning, which means this will be most likely an "alternate universe". If you have, any questions or criticisms then make your point known.

**-CHAPTER 1-**

Number 7 Godric's Hollow was brimming with excitement. It was two days before students from all over the United Kingdom would attend the _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Jason Warden, a normally easy-going boy of eleven years, was snapping at anything or anyone that moved. His mother, Mrs Katherine Warden, had woken him up at seven in the morning to pack his new schoolbooks and remaining clothes. She also had him clean up his room and helping some other members of his large family with the feast.

"Why do I have to help mum?" whined Jason as he kneaded the dough that would eventually become a lovely cinnamon roll. His mother, aunts Amelia, Callin and Adria, his cousins James, Neola, Artemis, Fauve, and Apollo were also in the kitchen. Everyone had to help with the end of the summer feast, that the neighbourhood of Godric's Hollow always had.

"You know why dear." Mrs Warden replied. Jason scowled and sighed. His cousin James grinned apologetically and pounded his dough fiercely.

"Jamie dear, that's not how you go about it!" Mrs Amelia Potter exclaimed. "You knead it! Oh heavens."

"But mum! It's dough! It's lifeless and won't do anything!" James replied as he continued to roll and pound it as he pleased.

"Yes, but the way you're going about it makes it seem as if you're trying to flatten the taste." Fauve one of their cousins replied. James stuck out his tongue at her.

"Know it all!"

"James." Mrs Potter warned.

"Okay." He grumbled. "Jase, want to help me scare Fauve out of her knickers? She deserves something truly evil."

"I can't say that I wouldn't love to try. She's been a pest lately, ever since she had a boyfriend." Jason commented about his cousin.

"I hope you two aren't planning anything." The boys jumped to see their Aunt Callin grinning. She leaned in towards them even as she was carrying a tray laden with freshly baked biscuits. "If you do, both your moms won't be sending you those Nimbus 2000s for Christmas."

She winked and left for her station while working with their cousins Neola and Artemis. Apollo, who was only eight was bringing fruits from the gardens in small baskets to make sauces or filling for pasties. He had come in and went to his mum Aunt Adria before heading towards the other boys.

"Halloo." Apollo said with a smile. He was shorter than either James or Jason so he was standing on his tiptoes trying to see over the edge of the counter they were working upon.

"Oh, hi Ollo." Jason replied the same time James said, "Go away Ollo."

There was silence between the three boys while the women around them were chattering about the neighbourhood gossip.

"There's a snake in the onion patch." Apollo commented. Artemis his twin sister overheard him and shrieked.

"A what!"

"A snake."

Jason and James grinned when their mums, aunts and cousins started scolding. Snakes nowadays weren't welcomed in the wizarding world since they were normally associated with You-Know-Who. It was a welcome but short-lived distraction as Aunt Callin went to the sitting room to get her husband.

It was hours later, when finally most of the food was either being kept for the feast or already eaten for supper when James and Jason went out in their backyard to ride their Swifsticks.

"A Nimbus 2000!" sighed James as he gave a practiced turn around one of the trees. "Think Jase, we'd be flying all over Europe on those brooms!"

Jason didn't say anything.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing just worried about the school year." Jason replied.

"Ah. I am too but I think it's going to be amazing anyway! Think of the secret passageways there might be in them! Uncle Dan told me all about them when he was there. He said that they were perfect for playing pranks on people with but we'd have to look out for the caretaker. What do you think?" James said excitedly. Jason grinned.

"I think that's great! How would we go about it though? I'd love to terrorize Fauve to get back at her for being a know-it-all."

"I say we go all over the school at night under my Invisibility cloak and look for the passages then make notes on them, then make the map."

"Or we could look and copy the blueprint for the castle." Jason suggested, returning to his usually calming self.

"But that could take ages!" James whined.

The boys continued to discuss the possibilities while flying around the Warden's backyard. Inside the house, Amelia Potter and Katherine Warden watched with quiet wonderment at their sons.

"How amazing they are to be alike in looks, but how different they are in personality." Amelia said quietly.

"Understandably. They are of the same blood yet while one is so much like his father and the other, like his mother it isn't a wonder that either are seen as related at all!" Katherine added. The women laughed and the two went on to discuss other matters.

The boys, who blissfully didn't know of their mothers talk, were discussing the pros and cons of creating their map. Jason who took after his mother in the looks department was a tall boy with ruddy brown hair and a sprinkling of freckles. The only physical trait different from his mother's features was his eyes. They were the colour of a sky overcast with grey clouds. He was easy-going, scholarly and usually patient. Those traits he had learned from his dad gave him the advantage over the adults in his life for they trusted him with responsibility. Jason's mother on the other had handed him curiosity, determination and ambition over his life. Traits he used to get what he needed from others or to con others into falling into one of the pranks that James and himself would set up.

James on the other hand took after his father. His hair was always a mess and black like the night, his eyes he took from his mother whose eyes was a startling blue. He was not the most patient young man, was fairly determined and always got into trouble. He had, however, a way of charming his way out of trouble, was very lucky and fast. James was also created the master plans of leading people into his pranks with the help of Jason. The two were like brothers and played each and every person. That wasn't to say that they were naturally spiteful for they were good boys. They **did** do many nice things for others despite the adrenaline they got from pulling off such pranks. Most of their pranks, jokes or adventures were created for the fun of it.

The night wore on and both were called to come inside to get some sleep. The next morning was spent preparing Godric's Hollow for a spectacular feast. The Potters, Wardens, Prewetts, and friends of each family spent their time setting up the streets to host so many people. The night came and everyone tucked into a glorious meal before heading for home to sleep peacefully despite the growing dark. Finally, September the first arrived, with many emotions surrounding that day.

Jason and James were dressed, packed and set to go to King's Cross. They would be boarding the _Hogwarts Express_ according to Fauve who left everyone at the station to visit her friends. The two boys had boarded the train after tearful goodbyes from their mothers and strong hugs from their fathers.

"Finally!" James said as he and Jason looked into an empty compartment after looking from cart to cart looking for space. The train had begun moving after everyone that would be going to Hogwarts was finally on the train. Space was limited because of so many students. Unfortunately, James and Jason weren't the only ones to find the cart. A tall boy with dark black hair and cloudy grey eyes also stop by the cart. A sickly boy with wheat brown hair streaked with grey, tawny eyes and tattered robes followed behind him.

"Hullo." The tall boy with black hair said with a devilish grin. "I'm Sirius, this here's Remus."

"I'm James and this is Jase. Are you first years too?"

"Yeah. Bloody hell, how many carts did you pass by to get to this one? We passed about three of them and forty five compartments were completely full!" Sirius exclaimed. The four boys went into the compartment as if in silent agreement in sharing the space.

"Are you going to be all right Remus?" Jason asked, concerned since the shorter boy was looking sickly pale and exhausted.

"Yes. Just tired, my mum, dad and I just got back from a visit to my grandmother's. She's rather ill." Remus replied hoarsely.

"Oh, how is your grandmother now?" Sirius asked.

"Better."

"Ah."

The silence within the compartment only lasted a few seconds before a lady with a trolley broke it asking them if they wanted snacks. A few spent Sickles and Knuts later, the cart was filled with chocolate frogs, Bernie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, and pasties.

"So, are any of you muggle born?" James asked as he bit into a chocolate frog. Jason rolled his eyes, and then made a face after biting into a snot-flavoured bean.

"James has a fascination with muggles." He said after taking a bite off a strawberry tart to get rid of the after taste.

"I gathered." Sirius replied dryly as he ripped open another chocolate frog, his fifth in a row. "I come from a wizarding family."

"Shame. Jason and I come from one too. How about you Remus?"

Remus who was smiling throughout the conversation was currently chewing thoughtfully on some chocolate, the first movements he had made since coming into the cart.

"I've got a pureblood dad and half blood mum. My grandmother's a muggle though." Remus answered quietly with another small smile.

"Fantastic!" James exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh dear. You've just said the magic words Remus." Jason said with a grin as he rolled his eyes.

"Did I?" Remus asked bemused.

"Oh yes."

The boys laughed, ate and traded chocolate frog trading cards. It was a joyous ride and from there, their friendships began to strengthen. It was a quarter or two away until they would reach Hogwarts when a loud yell came from the compartment next to theirs. Jason who was sitting by the door opened it and peered into the hall. A short boy with sunflower petal hair and beady blue eyes came out from the compartment chasing a rat from the compartment to the right. A tall girl with red hair was in the compartment to the left and was followed by other students. James, Sirius and Remus also looked out. Jason who stepped out of the compartment was out in the hall, helping the shorter boy catch the rat.

James followed and the three boys made short work of finding the rat. Unfortunately, it went into a compartment where four nasty-looking boys had been sitting in. A tall boy with long blonde hair and piercing grey eyes looked at them disdainfully. Another boy with greasy black hair and beady black eyes stared at them too.

"Is this your rat?" the blonde boy asked in a low and chilling tone. He held in his hand the said rat.

"Y-yeah." The short boy said. James and Jason seemed to back the shorter boy up.

"What's your name?" the blonde boy continued.

"P-peter. Peter Pet-pet-Pettigrew." Peter stammered.

"I see." The boy got a glint in his eyes that James immediately disliked. They didn't see that Sirius or Remus had followed them. The blonde boy gave the rat to the greasy black-haired boy who took it hesitantly.

"Muggleborn are you Peter?" the blond boy asked. Peter looked on confused.

"What if he is?" James asked boldly, tired of having to bear the gaze of this nasty looking boy. The boy in question narrowed his eyes but then sneered.

"Muggleborns aren't fit to be part of Hogwarts but sadly that's too late to change. Perhaps when I become headmaster it will, alas, I have better things to do with my time." The boy snapped his fingers.

"Snape, crush the rat and try not to get blood over the seats."

There was a collective gasp and the four boys who had become fast friends were angry.

"You're not allowed!" a soft, quivering voice said. The boy turned around and looked for the offender, at least in his eyes.

"Who dares tell a Malfoy what he can or can't do?" he said coolly. No one replied.

"Me." Sirius said suddenly, brashly breaking the silence.

"Oh really? Aren't you Bellatrix's cousin?" Malfoy asked with a leer.

"So what if I am?" Sirius replied just as coolly.

"What are you doing with theseâ€these blood traitors and mudbloods?"

"I don't think that's a right you have to ask." Jason stepped in.

"What's going on here?" a tall young man with red hair asked.

"Arthur Weasley. How good of you to join us." Malfoy sneered.

"Lucius." Arthur said curtly. "Now then, what's the fuss?"

"He tried to get Peter's rat killed." A girl with strawberry blonde hair said clearly though she was pale.

"I see. Lucius, better give Peter his rat back. Everyone else go back to your compartments or change into your robes. We'll be in Hogwarts soon." A girl with bright red hair replied aggressively.

"I'll oblige for now Molly." Lucius said almost mocking. He snapped his fingers and Snape, gave back the rat to Peter albeit shakily though his face was unreadable. Everyone went back into their carts and Peter thanked the four boys profusely. The train ride continued without further distractions, much to the disappointment of many of the students. Especially, Sirius, Remus, James and Jason.


	2. First Day

**AN:** Check the first chapter for anything related to the claiming of "_Harry Potter_" rights, which, if any, is null. To **_EternallyMine_**,****I have no idea how long this will be. All I know is that I'll be covering years 1971 to 1980 and in a way, this will be a saga of a sort. I'm going to be writing as much as I can of what possible trouble the Marauders might get in to. I'll also try to keep close to the facts that have been laid out in the books and other online resources. After their first to seven years, I'll gradually start writing about Harry. Depending on how many chapters, I write at a time, I might have most of it done by summer. If I don't I'll keep trying, but since this germ of an idea won't leave me alone, I think I'll keep going. A hint to make reading fun is to pay close attention to any references to anyone talking about family history or family in general. Another thing, for those of you who have a sharp eye, Peter has put his rat the cage he had brought with him on the train. Said rat will have a name shortly. **_Remember, this is an Alternate Universe! Arthur and Molly got married long before the 1970s and had Bill before the 1970s! Now you know! They are in this fic however; Headboy and Headgirl meaning they'd have Bill as soon as they got of Hogwarts meaning sometime by the end of this year, meaning they had unprotected sex before the school ended. Meaning Bill is born in 1972 (June), Charlie 1975 (October), Percy early (January) 1977, Twins mid 1978 (April...), Ron 1980 (March) and Ginny mid 1981 (August). Notice how I planned this?_** Again, if any of you have, any questions or criticisms then make your point known.

* * *

**-CHAPTER 2-**

"Look at how large that man is!" exclaimed Peter with awe. He had followed James, Jason, Sirius and Remus to the boats that the 'man' was bringing them too.

"I suppose he's half giant." Jason commented. "Most giants are taller than he is."

"Twenty feet to thirty feet depending where they come from." Remus added.

"Really? I thought the tallest was thirty five feet." Jason said. The two discussed giants and their heights but were soon drowned out by excitement.

"Giant or half, do you think he teaches magic?" James asked eagerly. "Fauve, our cousin gets impossible when we ask her about Hogwarts. Only tells us about the bad side of it like the caretaker. Mrs Firm I think it is."

"I heard of Mrs Firm, my cousin says she's a crazy old witch that walks around the castle with her fifty dogs sniffing out every person that wanders the halls." Sirius said. "I think that's Hagrid who's asking us to get into the boats. My cousin Andromeda told me all about him. He seems he's nice."

"Shame." James said.

"Yeah." Peter agreed, Jason thought that Peter sounded a little to agreeable and hoped that the shorter boy wouldn't be following them around, though he did pity him. He barely spoke once in the conversation only listened to every word.

They crowded around Hagrid while he told them to get into a boat four at a time. Peter turned pasty when Hagrid put him in the same boat with him and the greasy black haired boy Snape. The boat ride was enjoyable and truly fantastic.

"It must be enchanted." Remus said.

"Not that we haven't noticed." Sirius grinned. Remus rolled his eyes.

"I suppose."

"What do you think lives down there?" James asked curiously.

"Merepeople, I suspect. Fauve mentioned it I think." Jason replied.

"I want to meet a werewolf actually. Do you think they have any in that forest?" Sirius asked.

Jason shrugged. "It seems quite desolate don't you think? So perhaps there'll be some."

"Yeah." Remus replied and the others continued to chatter on about the forest. No one noticed how uncomfortable the shorter, sickly boy was reacting and only seemed to calm down when the conversation turned to Quidditch.

"I think the Chudley Cannons will win again this year." James said immediately after Jason asked Remus about what Quidditch teams that he liked.

"Nah, I'm placing my bets on the Grodzisk Goblins." Sirius commented. James and Sirius began into a heated argument on what was the better team explaining to each the pros and cons of both. Remus and Jason had rolled their eyes and began to discuss Hogwarts in general. Their chatter stopped as soon as the boats glided towards a beautiful castle built upon and around the cliff overlooking the lake.

No one talked until they reached the steps of the castle and were ushered up long winding stone stairs where a tall stately witch greeted them. Peter had joined the other four boys, much to a couple of them dislike while the other two were either oblivious or not making any obvious comments.

"I am Professor McGonagall and you will be led into the Great Hall in a few moments. Soon you'll be sorted into the four houses that Hogwarts is known for. Any one of you may go into Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin. Now step lively, we'll be sorting you out soon." With that, the Professor led them into the Great Hall.

The first thing to hit James was the ceiling. Fauve had never mentioned it but he realized how out of the loop he was. His parents though both magical, had never gone to Hogwarts. His father had gone to Durmstang while his mother went to Beauxbatons. Everyone else in his family, aunts, uncles, grandparents, some cousins went to Hogwarts. It never occurred to him to ask about it since they were always busy and the only times that family ever came over was during the summer and winter holidays. Jason knew a bit more but not a lot either since he was always playing with James wizard's chess or gobstones. They also invented games, flew on their brooms or harassed their family with pranks and jokes to pass the time. Out of the two of them, Jason was the most scholarly since he read up on Potions and dark creatures. His fascination with magical creatures was his weakness and could never let any animal or otherwise get hurt. James was the most active and liked to change items around by hand since he wasn't allowed magic. They knew about Hogwarts to be sure but to be perfectly honest, not everything about it!

The ceiling was interesting to James because it seemed to be enchanted to show the weather or what it could possibly look like from the outside though it barely touched the students or professors for that matter. He couldn't dwell on that though because they were finally in front of the older students and were going to be sorted. He stood nervously between Jason and Sirius while Remus was on Sirius' right hand side and Peter also on Jason's right.

"Before I start to call your names, I would like to present the Sorting Hat. Listen carefully; it might help you figure out why you fit into what house." Professor McGonagall said.

Remus gave the teacher a small smile because the stern witch had helped him during the summer along with the Headmaster. He couldn't say anything about that because the hat had begun to sing! The hat itself was grey and worn, but as it sang, the wrinkles that it had seemed to gather over the years appeared to look like a face.

_I'm not quite old, but to be sure, that what I have is better than gold. I have the power to place you into houses four, where you'll stay for seven years more. If you've an ambitious mind, with wits that surpasses mine. Then in Ravenclaw you belong where your brains grow strong. If you are, bold as brass and stubborn as an ass. Then in Gryffindor, I declare will be the words that you say with flare. If you are loyal and true, don't feel blue. Injustice from a Hufflepuff is rare so it is your home, this house for the fair. If you are sly as a fox and can find information within any box. Then in Slytherin is where you'll make your den and your ambitions won't become your end. My song has come to a halt; your brains are probably turning to malt. Just keep your mind open to me and the secrets you have won't be set free. You are in safe hands though I only have cloth bands. I leave you now once again to remember Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. _

The hat stopped and a loud applause filled the room. Once it died down Professor McGonagall began calling out names. **_Abel, John_** was the first to go up and was sorted into Slytherin. The list continued and the five boys talked excitedly about what house they could get into, as well as the Sorting Hat.

"It seems to have been here for years!" Peter commented. "Look at the wrinkles!"

"Of course Peter. Did you see that professor with the long beard? He's quite old isn't he?" James commented.

"Not as old as my mother." Sirius snickered. He shut up when McGonagall called his name.

"Black, Sirius!"

"Good luck mate." Jason said.

"Yeah." Remus added quietly. Sirius nodded and felt James pat him on the shoulder as he left for his sorting.

The hat fell around his ears and a voice came into the young boy's head.

"Yes, interesting. Charisma, impatience, brains, oh goodness and a temper too? You seem to be protective over your friends. Yes, I know exactly where to put you." A second or two later the hat called out, "Gryffindor!"

Cheers and mutters filled the room. The Black family was notorious for having a long line of dark wizards. A Black in Gryffindor was impossible at first but now it was reality! Sirius didn't mind. He was beginning to hate his family though he was young. His mother and father were supporters of the rising "Dark Lord". The eleven year old didn't want anything to do with them since he witnessed his mother kill his dog Pegasus because he had said that muggles were fascinating once when he had been eight. He'd never forgiven his family for it and only talked to his cousin Andromeda who was a few years older and decent. He saw her at the Gryffindor table and was glad that at least he wasn't going to be alone. She waved and gave a tiny wink before watching the sorting. Sirius looked on and watched as one by one each of his friends were sorted.

The second of his newfound mates was Remus who was after **_Larynx, Marta_** who went into Slytherin. He took a minute or two longer than Sirius under the strange hat. It gave a loud yell that resounded throughout the chattering students. "Gryffindor!"

After Remus was new Gryffindor **_Parker, Ross_** then it was Peter's turn. The hat seemed to want to put Peter somewhere else other than Gryffindor but to the house of the brave did the little boy went. A smile covered his face from ear to ear. "I actually made it!" He gasped and Remus grinned wolfishly at him. Sirius nodded and gave him a hearty pat on his back to show his congratulations though he didn't smile overly large. After Peter, there was a new Hufflepuff by the name of **_Pevelerine, Gus_** before it came to James' turn, who took even longer than Remus. He was put in Gryffindor then they waited excitedly and impatiently for Jason to join them. **_Quinton, Mona_**; **_Rambo, Rashid_** went into Ravenclaw while**_ Reven, Carter_**; **_Reese, Louis_** went into Hufflepuff. **_Snape, Severus _**the black haired, greasy git that almost squashed Peter's rat, was put in Slytherin while **_Snashay, Dona_** was put into Gryffindor. After a couple more names Jason was put under the hat, literally speaking and he didn't notice his friends' fingers itch with anticipation.

"Come on Jason be put into Gryffindor!" James muttered.

"Don't worry James, just keep calm mate." Sirius said with a grin.

"If he's anything like he was on the train then I'm sure he'll be with us." Remus answered.

"Yeah but neither of you know Jason as well as I! He's very clever and cunning. Traits of a Slytherin if ever." James tried to explain.

"Shh! The hat's about to speak!" Peter exclaimed and speak the hat did, quite to James' shock and disappointment.

"SLYTHERIN!"

James paled and the four watched mournfully as Jason walked sullenly to the table only glancing up at them with a small apologetic smile before looking at the green and silver clad students that were to be his housemates. Lucius Malfoy seemed to crack his knuckles.

"Son of a gun." James hissed. "Slytherin be damned."

A girl nearby looked at him with shock.

"Don't curse like that!"

"Why not?" James asked her glaring. It was the same strawberry blonde haired girl, her green eyes dancing with shock and disapproval.

"It's not polite!"

"Excuse me for caring!" James sneered before looking down at his plate gloomily. He didn't see the girl glare back or his newfound friends looking at each other grimly or Jason backing away as Marta Larynx tried talking to him about Pureblood families or the look on Lucius' face.

The old man that James and Sirius had been talking about long before the sorting, stood up finally after **_Zakto, Alan_** was put into Hufflepuff, and began to speak. They had noticed that the tables had been equipped with eating utensils though their plates were empty.

"Once again we start a new year. I am Professor Dumbledore, the Headmaster and I welcome old and new to Hogwarts." Applause greeted the Professor before he lifted a hand to stop. His blue eyes twinkled it seemed to Remus and was glad. "Please note that the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden meaning no one is to wander into it unless accompanied by a Professor. We have newly planted a rather beautiful specimen, called a Whomping Willow. All students must stay away from or you may break a few bones in the process. We are currently using this tree to further Hogwarts' security since we're reaching rather dark times in our school history. Now, our caretaker Mrs Firm has posted up a warning for every student about curfew and the consequences of such actions. However, that won't be necessary. I have a few words to say before we eat. Babble, tinker and shlaw!"

The plates and cups that had once been empty were beginning to fill as dishes of food appeared before many of the surprised students.

"Wow." Peter whispered. Then with relish he began filling his plate along with others around the table. Chatter began to fill the table and before long. They were all full and James didn't even notice that his cousin and best mate was in the competing house against his.

The first years followed their prefects to the common room and were faced with the fat lady singing.

"Aurora Borealis." The Gryffindor Headboy, Arthur Weasley, from the train said calmly.

"Hold on a moment." The portrait said. "Allllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

She took the frail champagne glass that she was trying to crack while 'singing' and hit it against the stone pillar within her painting. Molly Prewett rolled her eyes and said the password once more.

"All right then...none of you appreciate music." The fat lady said with a sigh.

"Not from someone like her." Sirius snickered. James smiled slightly though he was still upset that his cousin was in Slytherin.

The boys were split up and fortunately; Sirius, James and Remus were in the same dorm. They shared it with two others Oliver Turner and William Sanderson. The five boys got along very well and the year began.

"Don't worry mate." Remus said trying to reassure James who was looking down heartened. "Jason might be a Slytherin but that doesn't mean he's not your best mate."

"Yeah, I suppose but I'd love to have all four of us be in the same house." James sighed.

"Can't have everything besides if he's a Slytherin then he must be simply wick...uh well simple..." Oliver muttered. Sirius had looked at him with a glare filled with contempt.

"Come on you lot, we've got a lot to do. I think we're getting our schedules tomorrow and **–whack-** or nevermind..." William finished lamely afraid of being hit in the stomach with another pillow, something he didn't want to happen again especially since Remus, Sirius, James and Oliver were looking positively murderous.

"Right then, I know exactly what we can have to cheer us all up." Sirius said with a devilish grin. "Butterbeer! I snagged it from my cousin Narcissa who has a trunk full hidden in her room. She didn't notice though because she was drunk on Firewhisky. Never thought she'd have any but then again her parents have noticed yet. Imagine that! Narcissa the self-proclaimed innocent Black in my family, real gem she is."

"Why?" Remus asked when Sirius rummaged through his trunk.

"To celebrate coming to Hogwarts of course, have James; here you are mate...get out of thinking about Jase being in Slytherin and to not think about classes until it's positively necessary!" Sirius replied cheerfully handing everyone a bottle before holding out for a toast. "For the school year!"

They cheered after him, Remus taking a sip tentatively while Sirius and James chugged their bottles. Oliver and William managed to drink half way before putting their drinks into their own trunks and claiming that sleep was needed. All in all, the first day at Hogwarts had ended in a bittersweet note.


	3. AN

**AN:** Because of lack of interest, this fic has been dismantled. If you want anymore chapters please e-mail me about it or review!


End file.
